Transitioning a child from diapers to underwear is often a challenging process. A particular challenge involves teaching the child how to properly use a conventional toilet. Many children are fearful of sitting on a toilet because the hole in the toilet seat is substantially larger than the child's buttocks. Thus, children are fearful of falling into the toilet. To mitigate this fear, potty seats were invented.
A conventional, portable potty seat (henceforth referred to as a “potty seat”) is designed to sit on top of the toilet seat. The outer circumference of the potty seat is of sufficient size to rest on the toilet seat while the inner circumference is small enough to support a young child's buttocks thereby eliminating the risk of a child falling into the toilet.
Potty seats work well when they are being used at home where the toilet seat and surrounding areas of the toilet are generally clean. However, using a potty seat in public restrooms where the toilet is often unsanitary is problematic for several reasons. First, one is confronted with cleaning at least the upper surface of the public toilet seat to avoid placing the potty seat on top of an unclean surface. This scenario is particularly alarming considering that although the potty seat provides a sanitary surface upon which the child rests; the child's legs and hands are still exposed to the unsanitary surroundings of the toilet. Secondly, once the potty seat has been used on an unsanitary public toilet, one has to then transport the soiled potty seat. Typically, the soiled potty seat is transported in a diaper bag or other containers of sufficient size to hold the potty seat.
Several solutions exist to combat these problems. For example, some public restrooms offer paper covers for the toilet seat. These paper toilet seat covers are usually half folded and made to fit directly on top of the toilet seat. The covers are dispensed from a container typically positioned adjacent to the toilet. Whereas paper covers are convenient and can be readily disposed of in the toilet, these covers fit awkwardly beneath a potty seat. Furthermore, the paper covers do not eliminate the child's exposure to other unsanitary, uncovered surface areas of the toilet.
Other solutions focus on the transport of potty seats. The prior art in this area shows various potty seat designs which allow the potty seat to fold for ease of storage and transport. Some of the designs include a container into which the folded potty seat is placed. These designs address aspects of the aforementioned problem by providing containers that isolate the soiled or contaminated potty seat after use. However, these designs fall short of mitigating the child's exposure to unsanitary conditions around the potty seat.
Accordingly, there still remains a need for a potty seat container that: (1) attaches to the potty seat; (2) shields the child from unsanitary surfaces of the toilet when the potty seat is in use; and, (3) enables the sanitary transport of the potty seat.